halseyfandomcom-20200222-history
Badlands
|caption= |artist=Halsey |type=studio |Release Date=August 28, 2015 |recorded start=2014-2015 |Genre=Electropop, indie pop, alternative |Length=40:03 (Standard edition) 55:33 (Deluxe edition) |Labels= |Producers=Lido, The Futuristics, Tim Anderson, Captain Cuts, Dylan William, Charlie Hugall, Justyn Pilbrow, Dylan Scott, Tim Larcombe, Trevor Simpson |album=Badlands |previous= |next=Hopeless Fountain Kingdom |single 1 = Ghost |single 1 released = June 11, 2015 |single 2 = New Americana |single 2 released = July 10, 2015 |single 3 = Colors |single 3 released = February 9, 2016 |single 4 = Castle |single 4 released = April 8, 2016 }}Badlands (stylized in all uppercase) is the debut studio album by American electropop artist Halsey. It was released on August 28, 2015 through Astralwerks Records. Background On December 1, 2014, Halsey officially announced that the theme for her debut album would be "badlands" via her Twitter account.Badlands Announcement Following this, the album artwork was revealed via Halsey's Twitter and Instagram profiles on May 29, 2015.Badlands Album Artwork Release on TwitterBadlands Album Artwork Release on Instagram On June 1, 2015, the album became available for preorder.Badlands Pre-order Announcement The standard edition of the studio album features 11 tracks, one of which is also featured on Halsey's Room 93 EP ("Ghost"). The Target and digital exclusive deluxe editions of the album feature four additional tracks, which include "Hurricane" (also from Room 93), "Colors, Pt. 2", "Strange Love" and "I Walk the Line".Badlands CD and Deluxe Tracklist Singles "Ghost" was released as the lead single from the album on October 27, 2014. "New Americana", the second single, was released on July 10, 2015. It went on to peak at number 60 on the Billboard Hot 100.Halsey's Billboard Chart History "Colors" was released as the third single on February 9, 2016. The fourth and final single, "Castle", was released on April 9, 2016. Commercial success As of March 2017, the album has sold over 494,000 copies in the United States, and it has been certified platinum by the RIAA. Prior to it's release, Badlands had amassed around 40,000 preorders and ultimately debuted and peaked at number two on the Billboard 200.Halsey - Chart History It sold 97,000 copies during its first week of sale. Track listing Trivia *The name "Badlands" is a reference to Halsey's state of mind while writing the album. It is to give a physical place as a metaphor for a desolate and lonely mind. *The "badlands" are the outside of hotel room 93. *The tracklist was posted in code before it was announced, giving fans the chance to figure it out for themselves.. The lyrics to the first promotional single, "Hold Me Down", were also posted in the HTML code. *There is an accompanying website that Halsey runs. It can be found here. *Badlands went platinum the same day as Halsey's song with The Chainsmokers, "Closer", did. *In the album booklet, the letters "HFK" can be found. This is the acronym for her second studio album Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. *On July 10, 2015, "Drive" leaked in Mexico due to a release mixup. *''Badlands'' was featured 2 times in Apple emails.https://twitter.com/dcntplcy/status/871881015576408065 Gallery Badlands Photoshoot References Category:Albums Category:2015 Category:Badlands Category:Studio albums